


Raphael's Demise

by Fandom_girl21



Series: Faith Is Not Bulletproof [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Brief mentions of Gabriel Lucifer and Michael, Chuck is God, Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Gen, God's A+ Parenting, Raphael angst, poor Raphael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:19:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4906987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_girl21/pseuds/Fandom_girl21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raphael — Heaven's gentle healer, who was turned into a solider in his obsessive quest for Paradise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raphael's Demise

_Gentle Raphael. Sweet Raphael._   
_Cry, cry, cry._   
_Paint your sins on the wall._   
_A record of your road down to hell._

_Let your blood flow,_   
_Sacrifice for a lifeless God._   
_A dead deity fashioned from clay._

_Sweet Raphael. Gentle Raphael._   
_Heaven's doctor broken beyond repair._   
_Who will heal the healer?_   
_Who will you call when no one will hear your plea?_

_Your dreams have turned to ash._   
_Your nightmares smoke in the wind._   
_What do you dream of now when you slumber?_

_What happy place do you go to escape the darkness when paradise was a lie?_

_My sweet gentle Raphael._   
_What have you become?_   
_Why have you forsaken yourself?_

_You my little miracle will fall._   
_You will lose your wings._   
_Cry for your brothers who will not come._

_You who are now dead,_   
_You who have become what you most despised._   
_You who screamed and howled for my attention have it now, but only in my memories._

_Goodbye, my dear Raphael._


End file.
